New surprises
by carrotsduckygooserabbit
Summary: The Giant War is over. Percy is bored, but still looks forward to Camp. But he cannot return to Camp. Sally Jackson his mother reveals a secret she has been hiding all those years. Percy has to go to Hogwarts, away from his friends. Can he make it? Would he make new friends? When he reveal his identity, what would the Golden Trio think of him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson stories or Harry Potter stories.

This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me. I might not even know the rules, so then correct me, but not with rude words. If there are any rude words, I will ignore that part. You may criticize me, but just do it politely, not like "Hey, you stupid git!" or "F*ck y*u!" and stuff like that.

Percy's POV

I'm going to camp today. Usually, Mom packs stuff for me; I'd forget things if I packed my bags. But today, Mom was gone. I had to wait for her to come back so that I could pack with her.

Mom came back, yes. With a very surprising news. "Percy, come to the kitchen." Mom called. I bolted down the steps. "Yes, Mom?" "Percy, you are not going to go to camp today." "What do you mean? Camp's the only place I can stay unharmed!" Mom sighed. "Percy, Camp is not the only place. It may be the best place for you, but there is another. Percy, I have kept a secret from you." "What is it?" "Percy, do you believe in wizardry?" "No." Mom sighed again. "Wizardry exists, Percy, just like the Greek gods. The proof is me. I have a wand, I can use it. I'm a witch, yes. A pureblood." My mouth dropped open. "What! You're joking, right?" "No. You should have gone to a school for wizards and witches whn you were 11. But you had god blood. It hid the scent of your wizardry blood. So the school didn't have the opportunity to send yo a message or a letter. By the time they've noticed, you were already fighting the monsters of the world. So, they waited. And now, everything is peaceful, with both Titan and Giant War ended. So you should go to the school. You can start from the sixth year. The school's name is Hogwarts, and the professor is Albus Dumbledore. Besides, there is a fight raging between them and another bad wizard called Voldemort, so you may be able to help them with your super powers along as magic." "But, Mom, what about Annabeth and camp?" "I've already told Chiron about these incidents. Chiron must have told Annabeth, but if you insist, you can Iris Message her now. But hurry, we'e starting for there in a few minute. I'll apparate you to my friend the Weasleys. Then you'll be on your own. You can manage."

I hurried up to my room and took out a drachma. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase from Camp Half Blood!" Annabeth's face popped out. "-and don't you dare ask me out again!" she was screaming in a guy's face. He ran away. "Annabeth!" I called. She whirled around. "Oh, Percy!" she sent a relieved smile. "You're coming today, right?" I fidgeted with my hands. "That's the reason I iris messaged you, Annabeth. I'm not coming back to Camp. At least, for two years. Mom says that I'm a wizard; that she's a witch, and I must go to some weird school that teaches witchcraft and wizadry. Can you wait? Chiron should have told you, but I wanted to tell you myself. You're not angry, are you?" Annabeth smiled. "Why should I be? Actually, I'm congratulating." "What?" She giggled. "I know that school. The name's Hogwarts, right? Just today, I was talking to the Hecate children and they told me about this school. They say that Hogwarts is Hecate's pet school or something. Anyway, they have schoolbooks, you've got to read everything, Percy." I groaned. "Annabeth, please, encourage me, not discourage me." She smiled. "Of course. Now shoo! Iris message me every month, and you must come back after two years if you don't want a funeral that says 'Died because of his girlfriend who was pissed-" "All right, all right. I get the message." she smiled. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." "Bye, Wise Girl."

Mom apparated me to the Weasleys. A plump, red headed woman opened the door. "Why, hello, Sally! It's been a long time since we've first met. And this is.. your son, right? Percy. Percy Muffles?" I blushed. Mom said "Actually, no. I changed my name to Sally Jackson in the muggle world, so his name is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Mrs. Weasley." I waved. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley." She laughed. "You're room is uptstairs. Go to the room with a serpent shaped handle. There are three children inside; you may befriend them." I said "Thanks, Mrs. Weasey." Then I went upstairs to the serpent shaped handle. I opened it.

Harry's POV

Ron and Hermione were arguing again about whether Pigwidgeon was strange or not. Ron was saying Pig was, and Hermione was defending Pig. "Honestly, you only think about elves or animals!" Ron yelled. "You only care about food!" Hermione yelled back.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a teenager. He stared at the fighting couple and looked at me. He looked friendly, but his eyes looked alert, as if expecting an attack every few moments. "Hi." he said. Ron and Hermione stopped fighting and looked. "My name is Percy Jackson." he said. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter." I said, expecting to hear "Wow, you're the Chosen One?" or stuff like that. "Harry Potter? That's a nice name. A bit uncommon though." he said simply. Ron gaped at him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know Harry?" she asked. "No, did his face show up on the articles?" I laughed. "No, I'm not famous." "Harry, you are!" Ron snapped. "He defeated the Killing Curse, Death Eaters and everything you can't imagine." The teenager shrugged. "So?" Ron couldn't go on. Hermione asked "You mean you've suffered things like that?" The teenager looked guilty. "Uh, no." I couldn't help feel that he was lying, but I let it pass. "Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger, and that meathead is Ron Weasley." He smiled. "Fairly nice names. Can I unpack and perhaps settle in?" "Of course." I said and went out of the way so that he could put his stuff down on the fourth bed of the room. He said "Thanks. I'm really tired, so I'll go to bed first. Good night." I said quickly "Wake up tomorrow quickly because were going to shop for school stuff." He yawned. "'Kay." Then he fell asleep.

I looked at Ron and Hermione. "Well, its sure time for us to go to bed as well." Hermione nodded grudgingly. "But I still believe Pig's strange." Ron said snapishly. "Pig's just a normal owl." Hermione snapped back. "Only in your dreams." Ron said angrily. I stopped those two. "Enough! You guy's been fighting for two hours, just quit it!" Hermione shut her mouth and went into bed. Ron went into his, and I went into mine. Then I went into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PercyJackson or HarryPotter series.

Thank you to Nargle23 and lebelulmaya who encouraged me to write more.

Still Harry's POV

I woke up. Hermione and Ron were awake, but they weren't speaking to each other. "Great, you're up, Harry! Dress up and we can go down to breakfast." Ron said. Hermione snorted. "You only care about food." she snapped. "And you only care about elves." Ron snapped back. "Elves are not supposed to be slaved, and you agree, Ron. You bought the badge." "Only because you followed me around, pesking me!"

I sighed. I was used to their bickerings but that didn't mean that I liked it. In fact, it was very annoying. He dressed up and went slowly downstairs. The teenager, Percy Jackson was already sitting there. He was eating pancakes and sandwiches. "Hi." he mumbled when Harry came up. "Hello." Harry replied. He sat down and pulled a pancake to his plate. "Where do you come from? I didn't see you last term." He said "No. I'm new here. I come from America, Long Island." "Why did you come so late?" "I had stuff to settle before I came here." Percy replied easily. "I went to camp. It was like home there. Guess Hogwarts would seem like school to me." I said quickly "Actually, Hogwarts is really interesting once you know it there." Percy smiled. "Well, I'll know when we get there, right?" I nodded. "You'll find out pretty soon. The train's 11:10. We're going to leave today." "Really? What about school books?" I laughed. "Don't worry. Mrs. Weasley packed your stuff so you needn't worry. And the wand- the strange thing was that there already was a wand. I don't know how it got there, but it just seemed like yours. So Mrs. Weasley packed thatas well." I looked up. "Ron and Hermione should be coming now. They're still bickering about Pig." Percy looked at me strangely. "What's Pig?" he asked. I answered "Pig is short for Pigwidgeon, and Pigwidgeon is Ron's pet owl. Ron's saying Pig's strange and Hermione is defending Pig. Not important." Percy snickered, then stopped quickly. "What's the matter?" He said "Nothing." There were thumping sounds, and Ron and Hermione came running down. "Harry! Where were you, mate?" Ron yelled, thumping me on the back. Hermione smiled at me but glared at Ron.

Percy's POV

I couldn't help laughing about Pig and Ron and Hermione's argument about him. But then I remembered Athena and shut up. I wouldn't want any flock of owls chasing and pecking me, would I?

Mrs. Weasley came in and said that we should now start for King's Cross. "We should go for nine and three quarters, as usual." she said. I was confused. There wasn't a 'nine and three quarters', were there? But of course, it was a wizarding world, and there should be wizarding stations. I would only have to follow them. We put our trunks in the car and started off for King's Cross station. During the way, no one spoke. I fidgeted a lot because of my ADHD, the restless part of me that saved me in battles but was an ignorance in normal cases, just like this case.

When we finally arrived at the station Mrs. Weasley led us to number nine and number ten. Then she told us to run through the barrier. I protested "But we will crash!" Harry said "No, we won't. Come with me, it would be better that way." He grabbed my arm and his trunk and ran. I barely had time to collect my trunk. We ran through and there was no crash. I was very surprised. Harry grinned at me. "Surprising? Well, Hogwarts is at least ten times more surprising." he looked back. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley were there. Ron seemed to look aroun the crowd. "Mom, where's Fred and George and Ginny?" "Who?" I asked. "Fred, George, and Ginny are Ron's brothers and sister. And I've seen them play a prank on Justin, Ron. Fred and George. Ginny was watching." Harry said. Ron nodded impatiently. "Let's get on the train and find some empty compartments." he said. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, you three behave yourselves. No nosing around, no getting into trouble, you understand?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley" Harry and Hermione said while Ron said "Mom, we're not nosing, we're helping, and trouble gets us, we don't go into trouble." But after Mrs. Weasley's glare he said meekly "Fine."

We got on the train and searched for an empty compartment. We found one, at the very back of the train. Ron went in first, saying "This compartment is the bad part of the whole train, but it will have to do." I followed him inside and sat down. There was a large window on a side. I leaned forward to it and looked outside. Mrs. Weasley had her hands on her hips and she seemed to be lecturing two boys who had red hair just like Ron's, and a little girl who also had red hair. Ron caught what I was looking at. "Oh, they're the trouble makers, the twin; Fred and George, and Ginny. Ginny doesn't get in trouble, but this time..." he shrugged. I nodded. "What about you? Are you troublemakers?" I blurted out. Ron laughed. "Well, everybody says so, but we're not trouble makers We're victims of troule. Trouble keeps on finding us." "How?" I asked. "Well, there's this bad wizard, You know Who. His target is Harry, and we being Harry's friends, accompany him a lot. Where Harry goes, trouble follows." "Who is this bad guy?" I asked. "He is a powerful wizard, but he's bad. Evil. Dumbledore is powerful, but he's not evil." Ron shook his head thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I don't know why You Know Who became like that. Nobody knows. Only Dumbledore knows, and he keeps it a secret, even to Harry. And I know Dumbledore tells Harry deep secrets." he shrugged. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Where's the food trolley when you need one?" Hermione glared at Ron. "Shut up, you're stomach always rumble." she snapped. Ron snapped back "Your's would too if you had a elf loving girl at your side, snapping at you." "I'd like the elf loving girl better than a food loving boy." she snapped. Percy broke into the conversation. "Ron, the food trolley's here, so you can buy your food." Ron bolted up. "Oh, right. Yeah. Thanks, Perce."

Half an hour later, we were munching Harry's food and Ron's food. Hermione only took a bite. I was cautious. I've never seen any chocolate frogs or cards. I've never ever seen beans that tasted anything(I ate one and if tasted like rubber). I 've never seen pumpkin pasties in my life.

Just then the compartment door opened and a blonde boy stepped in, accompanied by two burly looking boys. "Potter and his cronies are eating their snacks" the boy sneered. "Do you think they're so tasty, Weasley? If you think they taste good, then your home food should be tasting like rubber." Rubber, happening to be the taste I just tasted by the beans, I said "Actually, I ate the Weasley food and they're delicious. Certainly more delicious than rubber. I've tasted rubber too, with the beans." Ron looked gratefully at me. The boy looked at me and said "Another wizard? Who are you?" I replied "Percy Jackson." He looked at me carefully. Then he stuck out a hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy. You shouldn't stay with these losers. Come with me to the Slytherins." he said coaxingly. Unfortunately for him, that reminded me f Medusa, who tried to charm me to a deep sleep a long time ago. "No thank you." I said coldly. His hand dropped; his sneer took place on his face again. "You're a mudblood aren't you?" I flushed. "What do you mean?" He sneered "Your mother is a muggle, right?" I answered coldly "My mother is a witch. A pureblood. She said so." He laughed, an evil laugh. "Defending his mummy! Your mother is eating poop for-" But before he could finish, I had punched him. He sprawled back,and his cronies stepped back a little,alarmed at my outbreak. "You can insult me as long as you like, but don't you ever insult my family." I said coldly and quietly. They left, hurridely. Malfoy crawled away and his cronies helped them.

I sat back down. Ron and Harry and Hermione gaped at me. "I didn' know you had that ability!" Ron said happily. "With you on our side Malfoy wouldn't dare attack us again!" he finished. "Ron, you shouldn't say that." Hermione said, her snappish mood gone. "Percy, I know that you can be angry, but don't punch him like that at school. He has a teacher on his side! Snape, the Slytherin Head, the Potions Master." I snorted. "He deserve to be punched, insulting everybody who lurks where he walks. It's just like he's walking the golden bridge and anybody lurking there are ants to be insulted to him!" I exclaimed. Hermione shook her head. "But it could bring you to serious trouble. Please, promise that you wouldn't do something like you did before in the future." I sighed, and nodded. "Okay. But if he insults anybody seriously, I'll have a go on him." Hermione sighed too. "If you insist on that part." Harry exclaimed "Hermione, you slapped Malfoy in our second year!" Hermione flushed. "Well, he was insulting Hagrid seriously." she said. I intervened. "Well, he insulted my mother and you guys. What's different from me punching him and you slapping him?" She opened her mouth, but closed it. "Oh, well, fine. I lost." she smiled a little. Then she yelped. "Seriously we should change to our robes! The train is going to stop after half an hour!"

The train stopped. Hogwarts was in sight.

It was a very wonderful place. Annabeth would have been shocked to have seen it. I wished I had a camera to take a picture with me to Annabeth. I followed the first years, while Ron and Hermione and Harry walked up to the castle. A giant was standing there. He yelled "First years! Come here! Follow me!" Then he led us to a big lake with some boats. "Four in one boat!" he shouted and got into one boat. We grouped ourselves and followed him. He stopped and knocked on the wooden door of the castle. The door opened and out stepped a stern looking woman. She said "Thank you, Rubeus. I'll take it from here. First years, follow me!" We trooped after her. She stopped and said "I am the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress, Professor Mcgonagoll. You will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will spend a lot of time with your house. You will earn points if you do well in class, but lose points if you act badly in class." Then she led us again. She opened a big pair of doors with a flourish of her stick- I mean, wand, and went in. We followed. Inside was wonderful. The sky was brilliant with silver stars. There were four tables, and there was large table in front- probably for the teachers. Then there was a stool, and on the stool was a black hat. The hat had a large cut above the brim. Then I realized that it was a mouth as the cut opened. The hat began to _sing_.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't juge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_that I cannot see._

_So, try me on and I will tell you_

_where you ought to be_. (Song belongs to Harry Potter series)

Then Professor Mcgonagoll took out a scroll and started to call children's names. One by one, they came forward and were sorted. At the end, I was sorted. I went forward and put on the hat.

_Hmm, you're a bit different than the others, but I can't see what. Hmm, you sacrificed a lot, I see. But you're loyal, you're willing to give even your life to save the other. That would be Hufflepuff. But, no. You're brave also. Gryffindor is the place for bravery and loyalty. So, you are _**Gryffindor!**

I shakily stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Ron and Harry and Hermione, who congratulated me. Then the feast started. I asked Dumbledore for a little bonfire and he gave me one. I sacrificed some food for the gods. But while I did that, I prayed "Please forgive me if I don't give anymore while I'm at Hogwarts, Dad. I can't give out my secret. I'm very sorry." Everthing was delicious. I ate a bit of everything. The dessert was full of sugar, and it is practically forbidden to eat anything with sugar at camp.

Dumbledore stood up. "Students, all I want to say tonight is that it is forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest anymore. It is strictly forbidden to anybody. It is far more dangerous than before. Do you understand?" he said, looking especially at Fred and George. Everyone nodded. Dumbledore announced "Then let's all go to bed! Prefects, lead the first years to the common room, please." I followed the prefect who happened to be Percy Weasley(Ron told me everything about him; that he was a super git) to the dormitory. The password was 'Seaowl'. I went straight to the boy's domitory. The trunks were there. Befoe I changed my clothes, I fell asleep. But I regretted it. For you, sleeping is everything at rest. Fo me, it means a restless night; a frighful dream. Yet that is completely normal in my terms.

**I'm sorry if this totally sucked. I'll try better next time. But please tell me what you think about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the endless support. As one of the reviews asked for dreams or flashbacks, I added a dream here. Hope it's not that short. And sorry if these aren't long enough. I don't really have time-usually ten minutes are everything. And sorry if I kept you waiting.

Third POV

_The dream_

_A man with red eyes, no nose, no hair, and slits for nostrils was walking around and around. There were a group of people standing, close to his side. The man hissed. 'I have been informed that there is a new boy at the school. He is more powerful than the other students. Even more powerful than Harry Potter. What shall we do to him?" One of the people grouped to his side said "Just ignore him, my lord. Our target is Harry Potter, the only one who as the slim key to destroy you. The new boy wouldn't even know of your deeds or anything of the wizarding world. He's too new." The man nodded. "Yes, perhaps Harry Potter is our target for now. But watch the boy carefully, Wormtail. Him and Potter." Wormtail- the man said "Yes, my lord." the man said. "Where's Snape?" he hissed. A woman standing near him said "He is at Hogwarts, Master. Spying on the Potter boy." "Tell him to spy on a Jackson boy as well." he said. "He is strong. He has a protection around him even I cannot detect the source. He is even more powerful than me. When the time comes, I or one of you will kill him. Snape should watch him as well." The woman bowed. "It will be done, My Lord." Then she disappeared. The man turned. I will find you, Harry Potter, and you, Percy Jackson. And I shall kill you painfully." he said in a low hiss. A snake at his side opened it's mouth wide. A woman's body fell into it. And the snake's mouth closed. "Nagini, you will have two human bodies to devour soon." the man hissed. _

_Then another man ran up, panting. "My Lord, I have something we can use for an ally." The man's eyes widened. "An ally?" he asked. "Yes, My Lord. The Greek Mythology happens to be real, and there is Kronos. He is fighting the Olympians. I have asked Ouranos for help in this battle, and he says yes. He says that this is revenge to Hecate for siding with the Olympians in a recent battle. Anyway, we can use this help to conquer the world, my lord. And this mysterious boy seems to be related with the Olympians. Obviously the protection comes from the 'River Styx' which nobody can enter unless one is related to the Olympians. There is a mortal point that can be penetrated. If we stab that part, he will most likely die." The red eyed man nodded thoughtfully. "Very good, Lucius. Very good. We have discovered an ally. The ally is powerful?" The man nodded. "Yes, Master." The red eyed man laughed. "Then we are sure to win this battle!" It was a cruel laugh. Then Lucius- the man said "But there is a guy whom Ouranos's forces fear. His name is Percy Jackson and he is attending Hogwarts this moment." The red eyed man stopped dead. He seemed to be considering things. "Then we have no choice. We should catch Jackson first if we are to conquer the wizarding world. We must build up a way. Nagini, I am sorry. But you will not devour these two youngsters immediately... But one day... When I have an advantage for things... Lucius, send messages throughout the Death Eaters to gather in the Throne Hall, for we should make a way to kill Jackson first..."_

Percy got up, panting. The man in his dream had vowed that he would kill him and Harry. He must warn Harry. He roughly shook Harry awake. Harry got up yawning. "What's up?" he asked sleepily. Percy told him about the dream except about the ally part since it could give his identity away. Harry's eyes widened. "Percy, but that's... that's Voldemort. That means he's alert already of your presence. But why should he kill you?" he wondered. "And, Snape. I always knew he would be behind everything. Trying to kill Lupin! He just looks like a Death Eater anyway. And, I also saw him cornering Malfoy, saying that he was Malfoy's protector and such stuff. And I'm pretty sure that Malfoy is a Death Eater. The way he tries to hide his arm!" Harry fell silent. "We really need to investigate this further with Ron and Hermione. Percy asked "But he said that he would try and kill you. Shouldn't we do anything about it?" Harry snorted. "Voldemort tried to kill me since I was a baby. Don't worry about me. We should be worrying about you. Hermione would probably say that you should immediately run up some spells, and she's right. You must be always prepared for dark arts. Why do you think we learn 'defense against the dark arts' for?" Harry seemed to consider things. "And we absolutely need to alert the Order and Dumbledore about this. But Percy, let's talk more about this at breakfast, with Ron and Hermione. I need to think things over, anyway." Percy nodded hastily. "Of course." He really needed to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he fished around for a drachma and threw it into the mist. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase from Camp Half Blood." Annabeth's face appeared. She was drinking coffee as she was pouring over books and searching her laptop. "Annabeth!" Annabeth looked up. "Oh, hi!" she smiled. Percy said hastily "Look, I had a demigod dream last night. There was a man named Voldemort. And he said that he was going to kill me and Harry Potter, a friend. Then, he said that he allied with Ouranos. Ouranos has deep forces, for all I know. The wizarding world is doomed!" Annabeth looked thoughtful. "But I thought that Ouranos didn't participate in any war unless it had high chances of winning. Then that means..." Percy went pale. "I hope that doesn't mean Voldemort is going to win!" Annabeth's face was grim. "Ouranos will take Voldemort's forces as well later on to overcome us as well. We must stop this, and train. I'll tell Chiron about this. You, in the other hand, pretend nothing ever happened. But practice your skills- your magical ones, your watery ones and everything. Understand? We must all be prepared. And we should inform this to the gods as well. A simple Iris Messaging to Mom would do. Stay well, Percy. Bye." she slashed the Iris Message. Percy jumped into bed, and fell asleep again.

Percy POV

I yawned and stretched. I quickly dressed into my robes and went out of the dormitory. Ron and Hermione were sitting comfortably on sqashy chairs. Ron said disdainfully "You lost breakfast, mate." Hermione snapped "Percy doesn't mind that; only you mind because you're such a pig." Ron ignored her. "So, Percy. We've been talking about this dream. Snape's the obvious-" Hermione said "There is no evidence that Snape could be the person who's whispering to Voldemort! Another could be the one." Ron continued "-to whisper to Voldemort's ear about us. We decided that we should tell the Order by owl and to Dumbledore. Harry's gone to the owlry, and we're going to tell Dumbledore after Care of Magical Creatures. That starts in ten minutes. Teacher's Hagrid, and he's good." Hermione stood up. "We should be getting there. Percy, here's a sandwich. Eat that while we're going. Did you pack your bags? Good. Now let's go." We stepped out and set off through the corriders. Hermione stepped out to the fresh morning air. Harry was already there. Nearly all the students were already there. We hurried along. "Oi! Finally comin', Ron and Hermione. Now, today, we're goin' to study about unicorns. There's plenty in the Forbidden Forest. We're going to enter a little, and I'll call them." A pale, blond boy spoke up. "But we shouldn't enter! We're forbidden to!" Hagrid growled at him. "Fang and I are here to save you if something happens." He slung his crossbow and entered the forest. I followed Ron and Hermione and Harry and stepped into the dark, gloomy place.

I instantly knew why this place was forbidden to students. It was as if all the light had been shut down. My hands itched toward Riptide, and I felt alert, ready for any monster attacks. Harry noticed this; and said "It's worse deeper. There's all sorts of creatures-" "Including spiders." Ron added. I instantly thought of Annabeth; she shouldn't come into this place.

"Come quick. I've caught a baby unicorn. He's a son of my friend. Now, these baby unicorns are not that picky with whom pets-" he was cut by the unicorn. It had jumped and was starting to run away. No. Not running away. Running towards _me._Some horses did this; I was a son of Poseidon after all. But the unicorn was fierce. Like a Greek monster.

It changed, and just as I suspected; it was a monster. A monster I have already faced. It was six hellhounds and two telkhines. (So, the unicorn is like a case in which the monsters went into. Voldemort sent them, with Ouranos's help) Hagrid immediately fired arrows, but a hellhound swished it's deadly tail and Hagrid fell over. The Slytherins were screaming. Ron and Harry and Hermione were firing spells, but none seemed to work on the monsters. It only seemed to give them strength. It swished it's tail again, and Ron and Harry fell. Hermione walked backwards, while the other Gryffindors and Slytherins cowered away, moving slowly, not to alert those mosnters.

I had to do what I had to do now. I took out Riptide and clicked it. It turned into a sword. Hagrid and the students gasped and watched my battle. I sliced through two telkhines and they dissolved into dust. But during that time a hellhound slashed at me. It ripped my robes and my blood trickled out of it. I killed that one, kicked the other, and sliced the other. Only one hellhound left. It shook itself and rather facing me, ran off and sank it's teeth into a random girl. I threw my sword at once like a javelin, but it missed. I looked around for a weapon. There was a tree bark. I snatched it up as the hellhound advanced. I threw the bark at him and he was dazed for a moment. The 'moment' was all I needed. I snatched up Hagrid's arrows, and as the hellhound jumped for the target (me) I thrust the arrow upwards; into the hound's heart. It turned to dust and disappeared.

Everyone as silent. "How... how did you do it?" The blond boy asked. "Blimey, that was superb!" Ron said. Harry was looking at me with respect. "That was a fine show." Hagrid said, approvingly. Only Hermione said nothing. She stared suspiciously at the arrow I was holding. She asked "How can you use those weapons so well?" I replied "I've learned them at camp, the place I went before here." She looked at me dubiously, but didn't ask more.

Hermione's POV

Everything was strange. What were those things that came out of the unicorn? And how did Percy defeat them- he looked as if he expected it. Could he be the one who had enchanted them? Or could he deal with these things every day? And what muggle camp teaches sword fighting? From his skill, he should have practiced for like at least 6 years. But no camp was like that! I knew camps. Dad told me about them a long time ago. So I wrote down the list of 'strange things about Percy Jackson'.

1. He burnt his food the day he first came to school.

2. He goes to a camp that teaches sword fighting, which is weird

3. He's always so alert.

4. His pen turned into a sword and back again.

5. How powerful should he be- if Voldemort would choose him instead of Harry for the target to kill? Voldemort is determined to kill Harry. No random common schooler would change his target.

6. He didn't receive his owl when he was eleven.

7. He purposefully avoids talking about 'what he had to do' before he came to Hogwarts.

8. The slash he received while he was battling the monsters disappeared. Those kind of slash ought to take days to heal.

9. He is weird.

I had to weave these clues to some sort of brick, like cement.

Urgh, I can't think now. I'll just finish my background reading. I opened my first book. It was "Greek Mythology- Demigod's Lives"

The first chapter was "Sacrifices to gods"

'Demigods sacrifice their food to the gods. Most sacrifice to their parents. If they do not, the gods would feel hurt and angry, and the demigods wouldn't like that.

Demigods usually burn their food in the fire and mutter their parent god's name. Then the said god would be able to smell the burnt food. Research claims that the burnt food would smell good- some smells like cinnamon.

The demigods burn their best pieces of food so that they can please their parent god. '

I got rigid. Check. Number1. Percy burnt his food, didn't he? I skipped te rest of the chapter and went straight to chapter 2.

'Weapons'

'The weapons one uses are various. Demigods choose their weapons. Demigod children of Apollo would choose arrows for their weapons, since Apollo is talented at bows. Children of Poseidon woul choose sword fighting. Children of Athena would choose any known weapon. They will be okay at any weapon, since Athena is the goddess of battle. On top of that, they are wise, so they can use their weapons wisely.'

Percy used swords. That meant another check. And a possible fact that he could be a son of Athena or Poseidon, or perhaps other gods...

CHapter 3- 'Alertness'

Demigods should always be alert because there could always be a hidden attack. Most hide their weapons, and when an attack comes, they fight back. Unalert demigods would not survive.

I skipped this one too, with another clue taped- another check for my third clue.

Chapter 4- 'Ambrosia and Nectar-

Demigods eat ambroisa or nectar; the food of the gods when they are injured. Ambrosia and nectar can heal any injury with sufficient time. Demigods naturally get a lot of attacks from monsters, and they get injured too. If they get injured, they will eat ambrosia or nectar, and it will heal in at least 30 minutes.

I closed the book. Now it was all out in the open. Percy was a demigod.

I didn't know such things ever existed, but I supposed that anything could be possible, especially after I knew that there were stuff like wizards. I should probably ask Percy about it. He surely wouldn't refuse. I should tell Ron and Harry too.

But now, I really need to go to Potions. Where is that book? Oh, Hermione, please don't loose your head!

I will try to add my next chapter soon. Plz review.


End file.
